


Little | SangHak

by Driwed



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: A flashback oriented story about how Sangyeon, a little, and Haknyeon, a caregiver, got into the romantic relationship that they're now in.





	1. Brief Words

**Before you all come at me for what I'm about to do, I was inspired by StarlightNArmy and the only aspect i'm using from her story, **Piggyback** **, is the site aspect. That is all. Thank you for understanding. Also, saranghae StarlightNArmy such an amazing writer.****

**Hi there! It's your favorite author, hopefully, coming out with another The Boyz fanfic because of lack thereof.**

**Remember, despite what i write in this ff, please love and support The Boyz! Just like your other stans, they deserve everything and more.**    
**EVERYTHING IS PURE FICTION.**

**So, read it and let me know how you feel about it!**

**if this isn't your cup of tea, i have other stories that might be!**   
** My Bully ** **(completed)**   
** Sin ** **(completed)**   
** To J.B ** **(completed)**   
** To Each His Own ** **(completed)**   
** Forget Me Not ** **(completed)**   
** Dawn of Love ** **(completed)**   
** Seaside ** **(completed)**   
** disillusion ** **(completed)**   
** Breathless ** **(completed)**   
** Heated Desire ** **(completed)**   
** MedicalHockeyAu ** **(completed)**   
** detraction ** **(completed)**   
** Drizzle ** **(completed)**   
** guidance ** **(completed)**   
** Dashing ** **(completed)**   
** Fancafe ** **(temporarily completed)**   
** Artist ** **(completed)**   
** Florescent Nostalgia ** **(completed)**   
** Skirt & Sister Chan ** **(oneshots)**   
**Different (completed)**   
** He's Bad He's Worse **   
** Extricate **


	2. Sangyeon

** ♡ ** **_  Little Shop of Love  _ ** ** ♡ **  
**༉** **_‧₊_ ** **_˚ A safe place for littles to hire amazing caregivers!_ ** **༉** **_‧₊_ ** **_˚_ **

**_Login_**  
_Username:_  Mangoes27  
_Password:_  ••••••••

 _Not a member?_ **** **_ Sign Up! _ **

**_Login success!_ **

**_Welcome, Mangoes27!_ **  
**_What would you like to do?_**

 **⚪ _My Profile_ **  
**_Membership_ **  
**_Our Staff_ **  
**_Settings_ **  
**_FAQ_ **  
**_Contact Us_ **

**_ Profile_**

**__ **

_Bio: I love stuffed animals, mangoes, cuddling and giving hugs!_

_Member since: December 6, 2017_

_Member Status: Cherished_

**_Request History_ **  
**_My Reviews_ **  
**⚪ _Make a new request_ **

**❀ ** _Choose a caregiver!_** **❀****

_Jacob Bae - He is very sweet and loves to give hugs! If you're looking for a doting caregiver, he's the one for you!_

     

_Ji Changmin - He is very energetic and loves to play around! If you need someone active and lots of positivity, he's the one!_

     

_⚪Ju Haknyeon - He is more on the mellow side, but is very loving and always thinks of littles first! If you're looking for someone like that, he's the choice!_

_Kim Sunwoo - He may be young, but his ability to connect with littles is amazing in itself! If you're looking for someone who will take charge, choose him!_

**_Confirm:_ ** **_ Ju Haknyeon _ **  
**⚪ _Yes_ ** **_No_ **

**_Choose a duration:_ **  
**⚪ _1 Day (All members)_ **  
**_1 Week (Cherished and up)_ **  
**_2 Weeks (Precious and up)_ **  
**_1 Month (Treasured only)_ **

**_Would you like to add additional information?_ **  
**⚪ _Yes_ ** **_No_ **

**_Additional Information:_ **  
_I want to eat ttebokki. Please bring some with you. : (_

**_Request sent!_ **


	3. 1st Meeting

**Present Day**

I had started becoming drowsy as Haknyeon gently stroked my hair. "Are you ready for a nap?" I slightly nodded then felt myself being lifted up. He carried me to my bed then tucked me in. "I'll stay by your side until you fall asleep, okay?" "Don't go..." "Alright." "Tell me a story!" I looked at him expectantly hoping for a new story. "Hm, there once was a cynical guy named Haknyeon and a naive child named Sangyeon." "They have the same names as us!" "Shh..."

**Flashback**

I quietly watched TV as Younghoon walked in with a bag of marshmallows. "I said don't start without me!" He hit my arm as he sat down next to me. "Ow! You're gonna give me an ouchie..." He handed me a marshmallow as an apology and I happily accepted it. "Is he coming today?" "Mhm! Chanhee he recommended him." "I hope he's nice..." I patted Younghoon's head as he leaned against me.

The doorbell rang and I excitedly got up and ran to the door. I opened the door and hugged the man in front of me. "You seem really happy to see me." "Come in, come in!" I pulled him inside and showed him to the living room. I noticed Younghoon was no longer in the living room and I wondered where he was. "Stay here." "You got it." I hurried to our room and saw him hiding. "Come out and meet him. For me?" "Fine..."

"So this is the friend. You're very cute." I couldn't help but laugh as Younghoon had hid his face. I heard the rustling of a bag and saw Haknyeon holding one up. "One ttebokki deliver for little Sangyeon." I happily took the food from him and felt nothing but awe and excitement. "I'm willing to share some on one condition." "And what would that be?" "Play a card game with us!" "If that's what you want, then I shall grant it."

"Hey, you're cheating!" I pouted as Haknyeon had put down all the cards in his hand. "Call it smart playing." "Well, I don't like your 'smart play'!" He had laughed then patted my head. I quieted down as the action was rather comforting and completely unlike Younghoon's. "So, what else do you want to do today Sangyeon? Take a walk? Go see some pets?" "Pets! Pets!" He held out his hand and I excitedly took it. "Bye, Younghoon." He quietly waved as we left through the front door.

I ran around enthusiastically looking at each and every animal. "It's so furry..." "And this is one is really cute!" I continuously praised the animals and looked at Haknyeon for confirmation. "Are you glad we came?" "Very!" He gave me a smile and I returned the gesture. "Let me know when you're ready to go back home or do something else." I watched him walk away and wondered if he wasn't fond of animals.

"I want to have a lot of pets, a big house and lots of money!" "That's a cute dream." "And the house would be made out of my favorite food and Younghoon, the pets and I would eat it together." "Then where would you live?" I hadn't thought of that. My mood had dropped and I felt less peppy. "B-But it's a good idea! I'm sure Younghoon would love it..." "Yeah!" I skipped on ahead feeling better with the thought of Younghoon. I started skipping backwards and not too long after, I started falling back.

"Where does it hurt...?" "My behind..." Tears stung my eyes as I didn't like the pain I felt. "Don't cry...I'll treat you to ice cream if you don't." I looked up at him and tried my best to hide my tears. "Take my hands." I took his hands and he helped me up. "Now let's go get that ice cream!" I happily held his hand as we made our way to the nearest ice cream shop.


	4. 2nd Meeting

**Present Day**

I happily ran around as Haknyeon had brought ice cream with him. "Come and sit." I sat on his lap and made myself comfortable. "Not what I had in mind, but I'll take it." He kissed my cheek then handed me a spoon and the ice cream. "Is work okay?" "I've adjusted well. I made new friends too." "Hooray for new friends!" After a while, he placed his now empty cup down and held me close. "Why don't I continue the story from yesterday?" "Yay!" I listened intently as he continued.

**Flashback**

I sighed as I walked home from work. I don't necessarily hate my job, it just lacks enthusiasm. "Yo, Sang." I turned around and saw Kevin approach me. "Let's hang out a bit." "I guess, but I can't stay out too long. Younghoon gets antsy." "No biggie." We walked to a nearby cafe and sat down. I loosened my tie then opted to just taking it off all together. "So, I heard you hired your first caregiver. Was she cute?" "First of all, who told you?" "None other than Choi Chanhee." I rolled my eyes, but I wasn't the slightest bit surprised. "Well, I'm sure he told you that  _he_  was a he. He was a good one, though I don't think he likes animals or houses made out of food." Kevin had started laughing and it made me slightly irritated.

"Sorry. It's just, I can't imagine a caregiver that doesn't like animals or a child's imagination. That goes against everything that they should be." I rubbed my temples then sighed happily as our drinks were placed in front of us. "Anyway, how are things on your end?" "Ah, after a day of debating, I finally made the request..." I looked at him in surprise as I remembered that he didn't want anyone to find out that he was a little. "Well, let me know how it goes." "Will do." I took another sip then felt my phone vibrate. "Younghoon?" "Nah, Chanhee." I sent a quick reply then finished the rest of my drink. "I should get going. See you tomorrow." I gathered my things and hurried home.

"You're home!" I received a hug from Younghoon then wondered what he was cooking. "It's just seafood pancakes. Nothing special." I nodded then headed for the bedroom. I opened the door and was greeted with the usual sight. I slid some plushies over then placed my bag down on the desk. "You don't look happy." "What's new?" "Are you going to be working in here or the living room?" "Here." He closed the door behind him leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I hardly touched my food as the work in front of me seemed more difficult than it did at work. "Hey..." I looked towards the door and saw Younghoon closing it behind him. "Take a break. I'll do it in your place." "We both know that can't happen." "I'll make it happen. Now get up and go lie down." I sighed but complied with his demand. "Ah, I've seen this before. Though, this doesn't have anything to do with your department." "My boss threw it at me and said to finish it in Wu's place. Apparently Wu quit and I just happened to be nearby." "Sounds rough..." I decided to get ready for bed as I knew Younghoon wouldn't let me touch my laptop until tomorrow morning.

"I'm almost done." "I never did ask. How were the kids today?" "The usual. Rowdy, helpful, mean, sassy..." I chuckled as I remembered the first time I went with him to see what age range he taught. I never thought he'd be teaching 2nd graders. "Why did you become a teacher anyway?" "I love kids and I've always wanted to see them grow using the information I taught them." I felt a smile creep onto my face as I found his reason wholesome.


	5. 3rd Meeting

**Present Day**

"Haknyeon, kiss me." He gave me a pat on the head then kept eating. I pouted and started to whine as I wanted a kiss. "You're acting like a little..." "I'll stop if you kiss me." He rolled his eyes then gave me a quick peck from across the table. "Happy?" "Very." I ate my food then looked around. It wasn't the first time we had come here. I still remember the first time we actually did. It wasn't quite a happy scene.

 **Flashback**  
_________________

** www.lsolove.com **

** ♡ ** **_  Little Shop of Love  _ ** ** ♡ **  
**༉** **_‧₊_ ** **_˚ A safe place for littles to hire amazing caregivers!_ ** **༉** **_‧₊_ ** **_˚_ **

**_Login_**  
_Username:_  Mangoes27  
_Password:_  ••••••••

 _Not a member?_ **** **_ Sign Up! _ **

**_Login success!_ **

**_Welcome, Mangoes27!_ **  
**_What would you like to do?_**

 **⚪ _My Profile_ **  
**_Membership_ **  
**_Our Staff_ **  
**_Settings_ **  
**_FAQ_ **  
**_Contact Us_ **

**_ Profile _ **

_Bio: I love stuffed animals, mangoes, cuddling and giving hugs!_

_Member since: December 6, 2017_

_Member Status: Cherished_

**_Request History_ **  
**_My Reviews_ **  
**⚪ _Make a new request_ **

**❀** **** **_ Choose a caregiver!  _ ** **❀**

****

_Jacob Bae - He is very sweet and loves to give hugs! If you're looking for a doting caregiver, he's the one for you!_

_Ji Changmin - He is very energetic and loves to play around! If you need someone active and lots of positivity, he's the one!_

_**⚪** Ju Haknyeon - He is more on the mellow side, but is very loving and always thinks of littles first! If you're looking for someone like that, he's the choice!_

_Kim Sunwoo - He may be young, but his ability to connect with littles is amazing in itself! If you're looking for someone who will take charge, choose him!_

**_Confirm:_ ** **_ Ju Haknyeon _ **  
**_Yes_ ** **_No_ **

**_Choose a duration:_ **  
**_1 Day (All members)_ **  
**⚪ _1 Week (Cherished and up)_ **  
**_2 Weeks (Precious and up)_ **  
**_1 Month (Treasured only)_ **

**_Would you like to add additional information?_ **  
**⚪ _Yes_ ** **_No_ **

**_Additional Information:_ **  
_I want to go to fun places all this week with you! Please? : )_

**_Request sent!_ **

I twiddled my thumbs as I sat on the couch awaiting Haknyeon's arrival. "I'm leaving now Sang. I'll see you later." Younghoon kissed my forehead which resulted in me letting out a tiny squeak. I quietly chewed on my sleeve as I was becoming impatient. After an hour, the doorbell rang and I practically sprinted to the door. "Sorry for the wait. I had a small meeting to attend." "Let's go! Let's go!" "Wait, we have to lock your door." I handed him my keys and went on ahead.

"So, do you want to play or eat first?" "Play!" "Should've known..." He didn't sound all that happy with that choice and it confused me. "Don't you want to play with me?" "Oh, yes of course!" I nodded then skipped into the park. I waited as Haknyeon was walking slowly to where I was. "Hurry up!" I pouted as he didn't change his pace at all. "Sorry, I'm a bit sluggish today." "What's sluggish?" I watched him hit his head then mumble something. "I'm a bit tired. That's what I mean. Sorry, Sangyeon." "It's okay! We can play the not as fun games first!" I pulled out the board games from the bag that we brought as backup as Haknyeon called it.

After a few hours of play, we decided to go eat. "I've never been here!" I happily ran inside and looked at everything. "Sangyeon, let's sit down and get something to eat." I nodded then sat down at a table. "Sangyeon..." "Oh my, can't you see that someone is sitting here?" "You looked lonely." The man looked confused, but his anger seemed to have disappeared like magic. "Well, I'm not lonely per say...I guess you can sit here." I gave him a wide grin then waved Haknyeon over. "Is he your friend?" "Yep! He's watching over me for a week!" "Oh, you're one of those..." I gave him a confused look, but he didn't respond and drank his coffee.

I stuffed my face with cake and milk as Haknyeon and the man conversed. "So you're a caregiver eh? Must be a lot of work." "It is. Sometimes I wonder why I even still have this job." I looked at Haknyeon, but he didn't notice me staring. "I say quit and just get a 9 to 5. He needs to wake up and accept reality." I felt tears sting my eyes as I couldn't fully understand what they were talking about, but I knew enough that it was something bad about me. I got up from my seat and ran out the door.


	6. 4th Meeting

**Present Day**

I kissed Sangyeon's cheeks as he was crying about his problems. "It's going to be okay. It was just one mistake." "But others have been fired just for breathing in the wrong direction." "How do you-never mind that. If they haven't called by now, you must be okay." He hugged me and I gently patted his back. I remembered the first time he had cried over something important to him. I did this then and he was instantly calmed. However, today didn't seem to be my lucky day. I added a few more kisses, hoping they would help.

**Flashback(Haknyeon)**

I mentally hit myself for talking about my personal feelings in front of a little, especially if they were about him or her. I was just so wrapped up in the conversation that it just flowed naturally. I looked around outside of the shop but didn't see any sign of him.  _"How fast can he run...?"_  I didn't even know where to start. I knew nothing about this little from the one day I spent with him weeks ago. "Fuck..." I decided to start moving as standing around wasn't helping. I called out to him hoping he'd come back. Though, if I were in his shoes, I wouldn't want to come back.

I don't know how long it's been since I started looking, but the blue sky was now a bright orange. I hoped he had gone home as I reached into my pocket for his keys. I realized that that would've been impossible since I have his keys. "Unless Younghoon is home..." I unlocked the door and stepped inside. It was quiet, convincing me that no one was home. I decided to look around inside just to make sure as he could be hiding. After a long search, it was clear that he hadn't come home. Just as I was approaching the living room, I heard voices coming from the front door.

"Ah, so that's why you came to me. I'm surprised they let you in in this state." "What state?" "Ah, don't mind me. What would you like for dinner?" "Ice cream!" "Chicken and rice it is." How did he get chicken and rice from ice cream? I thought he would comply with his request, not completely change it. I cracked open the bedroom door and saw Sangyeon clingy to Younghoon like a monkey.  _"Do I wait to sneak out or..."_  Younghoon suddenly looked in my direction. "Is there something there?" "I don't know." He walked over and I hid behind the furthest bed. "I swear I thought I saw someone."

He closed the door and I sighed in relief. I stood up then saw Younghoon waiting. "Gotcha." I noticed Sangyeon had somehow slipped in and was now hiding behind Younghoon. "Why did you make Sang cry huh? What did he ever do to you huh?" I became scared as he was now towering over me with his height. "It wasn't intentional! It just slipped out! I didn't mean him at all!" I gulped as Younghoon didn't seem to buy into it. "Hoonie, please stop..." And just like that he was by Sangyeon's side. "I'll let you two talk. If I even catch wind of a whimper from him, you're dead." I smiled weakly as he slowly partially closed the door.

"Sangyeon, I wasn't talk about you earlier, honest. That man was talking bad about you and I put him in his place just as you left." He still seemed hesitant, but seemed more open than earlier. "You're fine the way you are. He just doesn't understand, that's all." "Do you mean it...? "Of course." I really did mean it. I soon found him in my arms bawling his eyes out. I gently patted his back in an effort to quiet him and it worked. However, as I feared, Younghoon had stormed in ready to fight.


	7. 5th Meeting

**Present Day**

I swung our hands back and forth as I was in a good mood. He gave me a warm smile and I vowed once again to always see a smile on his face. "What are you thinking about?" "Your smile. The one that creates sparks in my heart and brightens my day." He lightly chuckled then pulled me closer. "I smile because I'm able to be with you." However, I couldn't seem to do that well in the beginning when we started to get to know each other.

**Flashback**

I threw my papers up in the air and tossed my bag towards the wall. "He's having his break down again..." "I don't blame him. It's not all peaches and cream being the CEO's assistant. Especially when he leaves all the daunting tasks to him." "Should we call him...?" "Probably." I pulled on my hair while quietly sobbing. It was becoming too much for me. I was slowly losing my patience and sanity. As usual, I hid behind my desk and shut my eyes. I needed to get away, I had to.

I felt someone shaking me and saw Younghoon looking at me with worry. "I have to get back, but I brought Haknyeon along." I looked and saw him standing next to us. "Let's go home." "No...I have to keep working..." I started crying again as I sat up. "You can work at home, Sangyeon. Come on." I took his hand then looked at my office. It was messy with papers strewn about and things knocked over. I shudder as I observed the scene.

ㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸ

I sat on the couch and waited for Haknyeon to come back. He placed a bowl of leftover soup in front of me then sat next to me. I leaned against him then felt a few tears fall again. "What's wrong? Hm?" "I don't feel I can get anything done. He always says it's not enough, even when I constantly had it reviewed and previewed." He patted my thigh then told me to drink the soup. I pushed it away. "Come on, you can't starve..." "I don't want it..." He sighed then took it back into the kitchen. "Then I just won't feed you at all."

I lied down on the couch curled up in a ball. Haknyeon sat on the floor in front of me with a cookie. "Do you want this cookie?" "No..." "How could no one want a cookie?" I rolled onto my other side and sighed. If this is his way of cheering someone up, it certainly wasn't working. At all. I closed my eyes and let myself drift off and slip into little space.

I opened my eyes then proceeded to rub them. Haknyeon was no longer sitting in front of me. In fact, he didn't seem to be around. "ᴴᵃᵏⁿʸᵉᵒⁿ...ˀ" I slowly walked about looking for Haknyeon. I wanted hugs and food. I started becoming sadder with each empty search I made. I had started crying as I came to the conclusion that I was all alone. I sadly walked to the bedroom then curled up into a ball on my bed while cuddling a plushie.

"Sangyeon?" I quietly mumbled a response. "Sangyeonie..." I felt the bed dip and the familiar vanilla scent filled my nose. "Younghoon." "That's me. Do you want to play for a while?" "No..." He poked my cheeks then sat up. "Marshmallows...?" "No..." "Did Haknyeonie take good care of you today?" I shook my head then sighed. "He's a bad caregiver! Don't choose him ever again." I felt him stroke my hair and it made me slightly happier.


	8. 6th Meeting

**Present Day**

I fed Chanhee a piece of cake then waited for him to speak. "Ah, we're not doing well. I got mad that he was seeing other littles even though it's his job. I told him to quit and find something else. It escalated from there." I sighed as Chanhee always caused problems for Sunwoo. Why they fell for other is a big mystery, but it was glaringly obvious that they really cared for each other. I thought about the time all four of us had a play date and how quickly it snowballed. "What's on your mind?" "Work. Nothing important." Chanhee sighed then picked at his cake. "I'm going to ask him."

**Flashback**

I opened the door and in walked Kevin dragging Chanhee inside. "Did you have to be so rough?" "Whatever." Chanhee looked up at me with eyes as pure as fresh fallen snow. Younghoon had scurried in with sweets and games. "Chanhee!" Younghoon squeezed the air out of him then set everything up. "Play time!" Kevin, as usual, seemed disinterested. "Please try Kevie." "Okay..." We started up a game of Trouble and most of it was us screaming at each other.

The doorbell rang and I quickly got up and ran to the door. I opened it and was confused. "Who are you?" "I was told by my little that he was here." "ˢᵘⁿʷᵒᵒ..." I felt someone clinging to my back and saw that it was Chanhee. "ᶜᵃⁿ ʰᵉ ᵖˡᵉᵃˢᵉ ˢᵗᵃʸ...ˀ" I couldn't find it in my heart to deny his request, and so we ended up with a 5th person in my home. As I was closing my door, I noticed someone else was walking up the steps. He didn't look familiar either. "Is my little here? He wouldn't answer my calls." "Who's your little...?" "Changmin!!!!" I had never seen little Kevin look so excited before.

"Can he stay too? It wouldn't be fair if Chanhee's did and mine can't." "I guess..." I started feeling sad as I wanted to see Haknyeon too. I slowly closed the door and watched everyone having fun with the new people. "Sangyeonie, come on!" I shook my head then hurried into the bedroom. I curled up on my bed and wish I had made a request earlier.

"Sangyeonie, come out...We want to play..." "No..." "Please...I have cookies!" I didn't respond. I was too sad for cookies or playtime. "ˢᵘⁿʷᵒᵒ, ᵖˡᵉᵃˢᵉ ʰᵉˡᵖ ᵘˢ ᵍᵉᵗ ʰᶦᵐ ᵒᵘᵗ ᵒᶠ ᵗʰᵉʳᵉ...ʰᵉ'ˡˡ ˢᵗᵃʳᵛᵉ..." "I can try, but he has to unlock the door first..." "I have a key!" The sound of footsteps disappearing then reappearing filled my ears. The creak of the door was heard and slow footsteps were heard. "Sangyeon, what's up? Hm?" "Talk to us." I sat up and saw that both Sunwoo and Changmin had come in.

"I want Haknyeon..." They looked at each other with worried faces. "Haknyeon...? Ju Haknyeon...?" I nodded then wiped my cheek. "Um, he's really busy today...Can we take his place for now?" I shook my head then covered myself with a sheet. I only wanted Haknyeon. I was convinced he was the only one that could make me smile and laugh. "You're friends are worried about you...Come show them that you're okay and that you'll eat something." Changmin held out both hands to me, but I didn't budge.

"Sunwoo, I don't think he's going to listen to us." "Of all people in the company he had to get attached to Haknyeon. I don't get why the boss keeps him around." "Cause of that bold and amazing thing he did back then. Anyway, call him." "We both know how he gets if he's bothered on his day off." "Then you rather watch this little starve?"

"Hey, Haknyeon's on the phone." I came out from under the sheets and took the phone from his hands. "Sangyeon?" "Hi! Where are you? Are you working?" "Yeah. I'm really busy too. They filled me in. Can you listen to them for me? I have to go. Bye!" "Wait-" He hung up. "So, what did he say?" "I'll eat..."


	9. 7th Meeting

**Present Day**

I flicked his forehead in anger and annoyance. "You promised!" "But I let you do this as an apology." I crossed my arms and pouted. He knew I didn't like broken promises. I thought he had learned his lesson when he first did it, but I guessed wrong. "How about I buy you marshmallows?" I huffed and turned away from him. "Marshmallows and I take you out to a buffet?" I was sold.

**Flashback**

We all stood outside the building as a few firemen went inside. "Really think there's a fire?" "Not sure, Kev." I sighed then wondered what I'd do without my things. "Well, until things are cleared up, you all can take a half hour break." I looked at Kevin and he shrugged in return. "Pizza?" "Why not." Most of the other employees had dispersed and so we headed in the direction of the nearest pizza place.

"Our friendship is over if you order pineapple pizza." "But it's good." "I'm not joking." "Whatever. I still have others." I rolled my eyes then ordered my slice. I turned around to head back to our table then crashed into someone. "Ah, I-" I couldn't help but stare. "Sang-oh. Hello there, Haknyeon." "Hey. What a place to run into you both..." I gave him a hug, but was immediately pushed away. "I uh, no." He turned around and left just as soon as he came in. "Just gonna stand there or go after him like they do in dramas? Well, they do either or..."

"Haknyeon!" "What." "Why-" "This is outside of business hours and you're not in your little state. Why does it matter?" I started becoming annoyed with him. "What's wrong with wanting to be friends, friendly even?" He sighed then kept walking. I couldn't understand him. "Haknyeon..." "Now what?" "Promise me something." "This'll be rich." "Promise you'll always accept my requests from now on." "Fine, fine." I was confused by his change in attitude as he always seemed so nice. Was it front he used when doing his job?

ㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸ

A week had passed and I decided to play hooky from work to have fun with Haknyeon. I was naturally scolded by Younghoon and told I wouldn't be able to have any marshmallows today for doing so. I looked in the cabinet and jar to see if he was serious. I frowned as it turned out to be true. "Hoonie is a big meanie." I doubled checked to see that my request was sent and saw that there hasn't been a confirmation. (a/n: it seems forced doesn't it? there's a reason why so...) I decided to watch TV to pass the time as I waited.

I checked for the nth time then saw I had a notification. "R-Refused...?" I reread multiple times trying to find the reason in the message, but I couldn't manage to find anything. "He promised..." I felt tears stinging my eyes and I quickly wiped them away as they fell. It was too late to request again for the day which frustrated me more. "Why...He promised..."


	10. 8th Meeting

**Present Day**

"Hey, why did you refuse my request back then...?" Haknyeon paused the show then looked at me. "You finally asked the question I've been hoping to avoid." I started feeling worried for what excuse he could possibly pull out. "Well, you do have the right to know...Younghoon did beat me for it." I picked up the bowl of strawberries and waited for him to start.

**Flashback**

I didn't go to work the following day either. "Playing hooky again?" "No, I actually don't feel well this time around..." Younghoon sat down beside me then stroked my head. "What's wrong?" "Haknyeon refused my request..." "And?" "He promised he never would." I felt him hit my thigh then shook his head. "Did he actually say the word promise?" "No." "Then that's why. I heard from Kevin about his attitude from the other day. I'm not surprised that he did that. Why do you even care so much? There are others you can request for."

I didn't know myself. I just felt drawn to him. It really had no rhyme or reason, just pure emotion. "Well, I suggest requesting someone else and see if they can compare." "What if they don't?" "Then suffer." I groaned as he was being unnecessarily rude this morning. "I have to go, but there's pancakes in the microwave for you. I'll ask Chanhee to come check up on you." I grunted a response then rolled onto my other side. "Even out of little space you're such a child..."

ㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸ

I heard the doorbell ring and guessed it was Chanhee checking up on me. Despite knowing him for at least a year by now, I still had no idea what his job was. I opened the door without looking and jumped back in surprise. "What are you doing here?" "Ah, I just saw your request this morning and I know it's been refused but that's my default setting." I never felt more confused. One moment he's completely cold and the next he's being kind again. I couldn't read this man at all and that frustrated me more than I realized.

"Well, it's not out of business hours, but as you can see," I pointed to my head and clothes, "I'm not in little space." "No one has to know. Is there anything you want to do?" "I didn't really plan on going out...settled for a movie day." I side stepped and gestured for him to come in. "So, what kind of movie marathon?" "Stupid movies with a dash of chick flick." He sat down on the couch then took an apple slice from the plate. "Sounds fun. I've never heard of this one. Dashing?" "Ah, I was-" "Homosexuality huh...What an interesting choice." I felt I was being judged and was going to throw him out if he hadn't spoken up then. "Can you start from the beginning?"

The movie ended with the dancer committing suicide in turn and I wondered what Haknyeon thought. "Wow, this was beautifully made. It didn't sugarcoat anything and actually did their research..." I was genuinely surprised to hear that come from Haknyeon's mouth. "Chanhee recommended it to me. He wasn't joking about it instantly creating a heavy atmosphere." The doorbell rang again and I assumed it was Chanhee this time.

"Well, you're standing in front of me, so you're obviously not invalid. Have you eaten?" "Yeah." "Have you EATEN?" I bit my bottom lip. "No..." "Figured. I'm coming in." "Wait-" Chanhee pushed his way inside then stopped as he passed the living room. "Who's this attractive man? You two an item?" "What? No. Go to the kitchen." "I'm insulted. I demand answers." I pushed him into the kitchen then hit his head with a loaf of bread. "That's my caregiver..." "You're not in little space. What gives?" I explained everything and he seemed to understand. "Ah, so he's making it up. That's sweet." I shook my head as I still tried to grasp his sudden change in attitude.

**Present Day**

"I don't get it. Why didn't you just tell me?" "I think back then, I really just wanted to keep it professional. Though, our next meeting...I suddenly felt that I didn't want to keep it that way." I rubbed the back of his hand to communicate my feelings without words. "I'm glad I decided then and not later."


	11. 9th Meeting

**Present Day**

"Why isn't he here yet..." I angrily bit into a cherry then winced as I had hit the pit in the process. The door bell rang and I reluctantly got up to answer it. "What took so long? You said it was right down the street." "Ah, I forgot they were closed. Now take these because my arms are becoming numb." I took a few bags and wondered what in the world he bought.

**Flashback(Haknyeon)**

I clicked refresh nonstop hoping for something new. "You know that's not going to help." I looked at Jacob who was eating cereal while working. "Did you really not have time to eat this at home?" "I told you, I woke up late." I shook my head then went back to refreshing the page. I felt my chair slide sideways and I was now looking at a different screen. "Watch this with me." He clicked play and some childish TV show started playing. "What is this?" "Researching? Haknyeon, I know you aren't very creative, but being oblivious is a big no." I turned my attention back to it and wondered what kind of educational value it had.

"I have so many questions hyung." "Oh my god, you're worse than my mom." "What's all the fuss?" Sunwoo leaned on my shoulder and looked down at the screen. "Oh! I love this show. And apparently one of my littles did too." "What are we doing? A group huddle?" Changmin had joined in as well then briefly screeched in our ears. "This show! It's complete gold. You'd have to be crazy not to like it." I didn't understand the fuss about a show that was basically about talking shapes constantly getting into trouble. "Hyung, may I have some cereal?" "I can't believe you just asked me that. I'm still not over what you did the other night." "I said I was sorry and gave in to your demands." Jacob rolled his eyes and turned away from Sunwoo.

I decided to go out and get lunch alone as I didn't feel like dealing with dumb, dumber and dumbest. Lunch break was the only time I was able to get away from them. I wanted something light as I was recovering from last night's heart attack.* I entered a store and ordered a salad, hoping it would fill me up and satisfy me until I got home. I looked to my side and saw someone's side profile that seemed rather good looking. They turned slightly and I nearly gasped from shock.  _"Sangyeon? Oh god..."_  I mentally face palmed myself as I should've realized earlier.  _"What is he doing here anyway...?"_

I quietly eyed Sangyeon as he happily chatted with a woman sitting across from him. Who was she? Was he confident enough to date people knowing he can go into little space at any given time? I found myself showing more concern than I realized then looked away.  _"I just hope he finds someone who can care for him properly. That's all. Yeah..."_  I looked up and had made brief eye contact with him. I quickly looked away and hoped he hadn't seen me.

I got up to throw out my trash and saw that Sangyeon and the woman showed no signs of leaving. Should I say hi before going? I decided not to as I figured they were discussing important matters. I exited the store then sighed. I hated attachment, but I knew I had probably become attached without realizing it. "Haknyeon."

I turned around and saw Sangyeon approaching me. "Oh, hey..." "I didn't know you eat around here." "I usually don't..." He nodded and I wondered if that's all he had to say. "Here." He handed me his business card with a phone number circled. "Call this number at 8pm tonight. Please." I was beyond confused but curious at the same time. "Alright."


	12. 10th Meeting

**Present Day**

The cold air bit at my face as I waited for Haknyeon to arrive. I quietly sighed then watched as my breath took a form in the air. I didn't hate the cold, but I knew Haknyeon did. It surprised me when he agreed to go shopping with me. "Sang!" I broke into a smile as Haknyeon jogged over to me then gave me a hug. "Are you that cold?" "Yes and because I really wanted to hug you." He was cute, he really was. "I love you." "Huh? What did you say?" "I said-" He silenced me with a brief kiss then dragged me to the first store.

**Flashback**

The temperature had dropped and made me want to hide underneath my covers until winter had passed. I found myself clinging to Chanhee for warmth on our cold office floor. For some magical reason, our floor was the only one who's heaters were broken. "Can you pass me that folder?" I moved with Chanhee as he reached over to get it. "Here." I took it and wondered how much longer we'd have to suffer like this. "Crap, I need to pee." We looked at each other and I knew we were both considering alternatives that didn't require getting up. "Fuck it, let's go." We sped walked to the bathroom and hoped for the best.

It felt a bit warmer as I stepped out of the building. Was that even possible? All I knew is that I was cold and wanted to go home. I rounded the corner then stopped as I saw Haknyeon walking in my direction. "Haknyeon...?" "Oh, I guess I left a bit late." He stopped in front of me then linked his arm with mine. "Um, may I ask what's going on?" "I'm taking you out." "But-" He didn't wait for my protest and dragged me along. "You don't have other littles to care for? Or a side job to go to?" "No and I have the day off." It's not that I didn't want to hang out with him, I was just worried that he could be missing out on possible money.

We entered a furnishing store and I felt a bit confused as to why. "Let's get matching pillows." "Why." "Why not?" I was frustrated again. "What's the reason for this?" "Does it really have to have a reason?" I shook his hand off then crossed my arms. "I'm not doing it without details. Just like when they say don't sign contracts without reading it." He sighed then walked on ahead. I walked out. I regretted doing so as it was warm inside, but I didn't want to deal with such a round about guy. I briskly walked and hoped I wouldn't miss the bus.

I mentally sighed as Haknyeon had found me before I could get on the bus. "Are you going to tell me now?" "I just wanted...us to have something to remember the other if we felt lonely..." "That's it?" "And we'd send a pic of it..." It was a cute idea and it made me wonder why he wanted to do such a thing. "We don't-" I grabbed his hand and headed back to the furnishing store. I was interested in how this would develop.


	13. 11th Meeting

**Flashback**

I looked at the navy velvet pillow then flipped it around. I stared at the yellow heart that was now facing me. It was more of a pastel and had a furry feel to it.  _"This is dumb."_  I went back to work and pushed the thought of the pillow and Haknyeon aside. My phone dinged and I peered over to see what the notification was. I felt a bit disappointed to see it was just junk mail. What was I hoping for? For him to send me a picture of the pillow? It was absurd. I looked back at my laptop and tried getting my work done.

ㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸ

I happily made two stuffed toys fight each other in a battle to the death. I heard the door open and saw Younghoon walk in eating ice cream. "Share with me." "No." He stuck his tongue out at me and hurt my feelings. "Hey. What's this?" I looked and saw he was going to touch my pillow with his sticky hands. I snatched it up before he could get a hold of it. "Wash your hands first." "Fine." He left the room then came back. He held his hands out to me and I checked to make sure they were clean. "Now you can touch it." "It's cute. Why'd you buy it?" "So Haknyeonie can remember me!"

My phone dinged and I hurried over to it. "Haknyeonie!" "Huh? He said something?" I nodded enthusiastically then opened the notification. "It's the pillow!" "He has one too?" I nodded then sent him a message back. "I like Haknyeonie." "Really? In what way?" I looked at Younghoon in confusion. There was more than one way to like someone? "I don't understand." "Do you like Haknyeonie in a friendly way or the way adults do?" "I don't know. I don't know the difference between the two." Younghoon shrugged then hopped into bed.

ㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸ

I stretched out then noticed Haknyeon had sent a picture of him holding the pillow close and posing.  _"Why is he so cute..."_  I found myself smiling at the photo then was startled by Kevin slamming his hand on my desk. "You've been looking like an idiot all day. What gives?" I showed him the photo and I could tell he melted too. "Alright. I'll let this slide. So, are you two official?" "Huh?" "Don't act all innocent. You two have been real close lately." "And? Friends can't be close?" I huffed and didn't like the fact that Kevin was discovering things.

I stole a fry from Kevin then noticed his phone had lit up.  _"Cutie? Now who's this..."_  "Ah, you mind watching my phone? Gotta go." He rushed off towards the restroom and I took the opportunity to snoop through his phone. I went to his messages and tapped on his and "cutie"'s chat. "Oh ho ho ho..." I took photos of the chat with my phone then saw a familiar face.  _"Isn't this..."_  I quickly exited the app then placed his phone back as he had started walking back. "So, do you like Haknyeon?" "No." "Why not?" "It's merely professional. That's all." I took another fry then busied myself on my phone.

**Present Day**

"Nice day isn't it?" "Yeah, sure." I looked at him and wondered why he was in such a sour mood. "Have you forgotten?" "Forgotten what?" He rolled his eyes then walked on ahead. "Sangyeon!" "I'm going home! If you can't even remember something meaningful as this I-" I silenced him with a kiss then smiled softly. "I know today's the day we first met. I was waiting for you to decide where you wanted to go." He looked away from in embarrassment then cutely mumbled where he wanted to go.


	14. 12th Meeting

**Present Day**

"Did Younghoon confess to Jacob yet?" He shrugged then ate another spoonful of ice cream. "They're both shy messes. At this point we may have to help out a little." I shook my head then placed my hand on top of his. "Remember last time when Chanhee tried to help?" "Right...that was quite a night." I couldn't help but laugh as Sangyeon remembered the sticky night. "Hopefully one of them will gather the courage." My phone repeatedly started to vibrate and they were all messages from Jacob.

**Flashback(Haknyeon)**

I found myself wondering what Sangyeon was up to lately. I also noticed I had sent more photos of the pillow than I anticipated. What exactly did I miss about him? His smile? His laugh? The way his eyes turn into crescents when he does? Or was it himself in little space? My hand slipped from underneath my chin and almost had me collide with the keyboard. "Bro, you starving or dehydrated? You don't look good." "I'm fine, I swear." I yawned then noticed Jacob had walked back into the room. "I heard you met with a new little yesterday. Guy or chick?" "Guy."

"What was he like?" "Eh...like a mom sort of but very playful. He seemed like he could care for himself." "That's...wow." Jacob sat at his desk and didn't say anything more. "Is it just me or is Jacob sullen these days?" "Ah, his crush started dating someone." Changmin seemed surprise at the fact Jacob even had a crush. "Don't tell him I told you nor bring it up." I looked back at Jacob and wondered if he'd be okay.

I texted Sangyeon, hoping he'd be willing to meet with me after work hours. I wanted some company tonight as I didn't necessarily want to go home.  _"Would he be up for a late night coffee convo?"_  I briefly chuckled at the thought then pinched myself. What was I thinking? Everything is simply professional or simple acquaintance things. We weren't friends, I think. Maybe we were. I looked down at my phone then sighed. I knew in my heart I wanted to be friends, more than friends even. "Haknyeon, it's for you." "Alright..."

I opened up a window in hopes of getting fresh air. The news was sudden and I only had a certain amount of time to act on it. As much as I didn't want to, I'd have to cancel my plans with Sangyeon. I sighed then lightly hit my head against the wall. Couldn't she have been more careful with her driving? I mentally cursed my mother for being a reckless driver. I always told her that something bad would happen, and now here it was, her in the hospital. I reluctantly messed Sangyeon about canceling then stopped. I deleted the message then put my phone away. My mother could wait a few hours. This could end up being a missed opportunity.

ㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸ

"You look excited. Is Younghoon making your favorite dinner?" "I wish, Kev." "Then explain yourself." "I'm just getting coffee with Haknyeon." Kevin wiggled his eyebrows then sat on my lap. "Bro, you like him." "No." "You can't tell me you're excited over mere coffee." "That's exactly it." Kevin shook his head as he stood up. "The lengths you go to just to not admit something." "Fine! I like him...but it's one sided. I want to stop liking him..." Kevin patted my head then smiled. "Or you can just let it bloom and hopefully he'll come around." "Get out of my office." Kevin raised his hands in defense as he backed out of the room.

I waited outside Sangyeon's company, feeling more nervous than when I left. I spotted him heading towards the door and felt myself wanting to walk away. I kept myself planted then smiled as Sangyeon walked over to me. "So, nice to see you again. Didn't think you'd want to see me outside of work." "Wanted some company is all..." It wasn't a total lie, just the partial truth.

We entered the shop then ordered our drinks. "I'll pay for both." "I can pay for my own, Haknyeon." I quickly handed a few bills to the cashier then received my change. "I'm paying you back." "It's my treat. I asked you to meet me after work. I'm sure you're tired." Sangyeon sighed as we took our seats by the wall. "How's work going?" "Pretty good. My boss finally gives me work within human reason." I nodded as he went on about his job. It sounded stressful, so it wasn't a surprise that he sought out little space for escape at times.

He sat back down with our drinks then drank his happily. "So, why'd you wanna meet? Bored?" "Yeah, in a way." I couldn't help but admire his facial features. The way his eyes really do become crescents when he smiles widely. The way cute little things make him happy. "Haknyeon?" "Huh?" "I asked if things were going well on your end." "Oh...Yeah. Everything's great." I knew I lied, but I also knew Sangyeon would send me to go see my mother.


	15. 13th Meeting

**Flashback**

He patted my back as I cried. "I'll try to fix it." I watched as he picked up the mug and looked lost in thought. "Can you...?" He ruffled my hair while smiling. "I can. May I take it home and work my magic?" I nodded then watched as he put the shards in a bag. "So, now what do you want to do?" "Play!" I ran around full of energy and curiosity. I suddenly felt myself come to a halt then noticed Haknyeon was holding me by my waist. "I caught you~" I wiggled in his arms as I tried to break free. "Let me go!" "Never~" He started tickling my sides and caused laughter to escape from my throat.

The front door opened and a somewhat familiar face appeared along with Younghoon. "Jacob?" "Oh, you're here..." "Sangyeon wanted to come home early..." I watched as Jacob and Haknyeon had a staredown. "Is he...?" "No..." "Sangyeonnie!" Younghoon soon embraced us then poked my cheeks. Haknyeon let me go then walked off to the side with Jacob. "Is Jacob in trouble?" "I don't know." We waddled over to them in curiosity. "Sangyeon, this is a grown up conversation. Wait for me in your room, okay?" "The same goes for you, Younghoon." We frowned and stood our ground.

"They're meanies." "Yeah." We crossed our arms and pouted as we sat in our room. "Let's go back." Younghoon nodded and followed me out. "Jacob, you really shouldn't..." "So I can't but you can?" "I didn't ask to get attached to Sangyeon. Do you think I really want to be?" "What's so wrong about it? It's not like we can't quit." They were silent then emerged from behind the wall. They looked at us as we quietly sat on the floor. "Hey, Sangyeon. Didn't I say-" "Go away." Jacob and Haknyeon looked at me with surprise. "Did yo-" "Go away." He hugged me and I pushed him in hopes of getting him off of me.

"I'm not leaving. You misunderstood me. At first I wasn't happy, but now I am..." Younghoon pried Haknyeon off of me then kneeled in front of me. "Listen to him!" "Youn-" "You too!" I clung to Younghoon as he gently held me. Younghoon's aura changed and it seemed he had left little space. "Please go. You're upsetting him. Come back another time." "Wait..." I looked at Haknyeon. "Are you happy with me?" "Very happy. Happier than I've ever been." He held my hands then kissed them. "I'm willing to quit my caregiver job just for you." "Youre being serious Hak?" He looked at Jacob then nodded.

"I want to be the only caregiver in his life. I want him to be my only little..." He held me close and gently stroked my hair. Haknyeon was different. He was giving me so much affection. "Haknyeon..." He let me go then smiled. "Will you let me, Sangyeon?" I looked at Younghoon who remained silent. "Yes..." "That makes me happy..." "My heart hurts..." I pointed to my chest as my heart pounded against my ribs. It wouldn't stop nor slow down. "Would a few rubs help...?" I no longer could see anything but Haknyeon. I reached out and gently pinched his cheeks. "Are they soft?" I hummed in response as I started to poke them.

I couldn't understand what I was feeling, but I didn't mind it. It made me happy. I moved my checker piece then cheered. "I'm winning!" "Oh no...What ever shall I do?" His smile was contagious. "Haknyeon." "You can call me Hak, okay?" "Then call me Sangie!" "Alright then, Sangie." I put my hand over my heart then pouted. "It's being weird. My body feels all tingly and warm...It's hard to focus..." "We can discuss it when you're older." I crossed my arms then frowned. "Meanie..."

ㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸ

"Don't go..." My heart felt sad as he opened the front door. "I can stop by when you come home from work tomorrow." I continued to frown. "I can't stay over...How would Younghoon feel?" "Okay..." He left. I was sad. I wanted him to stay longer.

**Present Day**

I stared into his eyes as he held my hand. "It's late." "Mhm." "You look great." "Mhm." He gently planted kisses all over my face then ended with a kiss. "I'm happy I can do this as much as I want." "I'm happy too..." I rested my head against his chest then received a pat on the head. "Thanks for moving in with me..." "Silly, I wanted it too." "Stop being so cute..." He hovered over me then peppered my neck with kisses. I loved Haknyeon. Nothing could change that.


	16. 14th Meeting

**Flashback**

I sipped on my drink as we neared our destination. "This was a great idea said no one." "There's nothing wrong with a camping trip." Chanhee and Changmin looked displeased with the turn of events. "There was nothing else that could be done.  **Someone**  forgot to book ahead of time." We all looked at Kevin who shrugged. "It's Changmin's fault." "Don't you dare." Soon everyone was in a foul mood and I couldn't help but frown. "Sangie." "Stop that..." "You said you wanted to be called that." "In little space..." He linked his arm with mine then sighed. "Don't you love nature?" "Yeah..."

We set up camp and I counted the tents. 5 tents. "Are two sleeping alone?" "Yeah, me." Chanhee stepped into a tent then zipped it up. "He could at least try to have fun..." Younghoon sighed then picked a tent. "Want to share Jacob?" "Sure." "Kev?" "Why not." I looked at Haknyeon who simply stepped inside. I didn't even have to ask. "Guess I'll be alone then..." We quietly sat in the tent as I read a book. "What cha readin'?" "It's for work." He took the book then stuffed it in his bag. "We came to relax. Relax." "But-" He silenced me then smiled. "I brought cards." "Oh..."

"I win!" "Ugh!" He threw his cards down and left the tent. "Hak..." I followed behind him as he entered the forest. "Don't follow me." "Too late." He eventually stopped then faced me. "Why?" "Safety in numbers." It wasn't just that. I was worried about him. I couldn't sit still knowing he could get hurt. "Okay..." "So, how do we get back?" We looked around, trying to determine where we came from. "We could try following the sun." "Or we call for help." He whipped out his phone and dialed a number. "Jacob? Yeah, we're lost. Can you track us down? No? How is there no GPS signal?" I frowned as I didn't like the sound of no GPS.

"We're on our own. Save your phone battery." I turned off my phone and put it away. I followed behind him as he headed towards the sun. "What if it's dark before we get back?" "Then we go back to our roots." "Ugh..." We aimlessly walked around hoping to spot our camping site.

ㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸㄸ

I thanked the heavens for guiding us back just as the sun had almost set. "You look awful..." "Water." "Food." We both shared and felt refreshed in no time. "So, how did you get lost?" "He decided to walk off because I beat him at Uno." "It's a serious game." I rolled my eyes then finished off the water. "Well, at least you're safe..." "Thank god. I honestly believed we'd die out there." I headed back into the tent as I was worn out from so much walking. The sun had now set and was replaced with a light dusky color.

I heard Haknyeon enter then lie down behind me. "Sorry." "For?" "Storming off and getting us lost." "You're partially forgiven." I was still upset. Though, it wasn't all bad as it ate up most of the day. I rolled onto my other side and was face to face with Haknyeon. "What will get you to forgive me?" I regretted rolling over. He was so close to me. My body heated up the longer I stared at him. "Hello...?" "Huh?" "Did you hear me?" "Yes...I'll forgive you if you catch a star for me." He nodded then pulled me closer. "I caught one." "I'm not a star..."

"To me you are. You have such a bright personality but also have your old timey soul. And you're just beautiful overall." I was positive that I was tomato red. I had never been told something so sickeningly sweet before. "Sangyeon, I really like you...Ever since I asked you to let me be your only caregiver..." "That was months ago..." "I know..." I couldn't help but melt into his eyes full of love and concern. "Sangyeon...don't look at anyone other than me. It hurts..." "Why would I..." I kissed him. I needed him to know that I came to terms the exact same day unknowingly. I pulled away then hid my face. "That goes for you too..."

**Present Day**

"Do you remember the camping trip from 2 years ago?" "How could I not? I still have that photo of Chanhee." I remembered which one he was referring to then laughed. "It was so funny how he tried denying all accusations." Chanhee had snuck into Sunwoo's tent late at night and fell asleep on top of him. It really was the cutest thing ever. Sangyeon handed me a stuffed toy then started attacking it with his. "Oh no, not this again." "Please?" "Little space only." "But I'm bored." "Well, I have a fun activity in mind..." He rolled out of bed and left the room.

I loved Sangyeon. Even if he's his usual difficult and lazy self, I still loved him.


End file.
